March 18, 2015 NXT results
The March 18, 2015 Edition of NXT is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE, which took place at the Greater Columbus Convention Center in Columbus, Ohio on March 8, 2015. Summary For the first time, WWE left the confines of Full Sail University and hit the road, taking over Columbus, Ohio, and the 2015 Arnold Sports Festival. In addition to giving the Buckeye State the full WWE Experience, including autograph signings and live tryouts, the sold-out LC Pavilion was treated to an action-packed night featuring the future of WWE! Prince Pretty was riding high after his win over Hideo Itami last week, but had to deal with the high-flying, rapid-fire offense of Kalisto. At first, Tyler Breeze couldn't answer the unique, lucha libre offense of the masked marvel and needed to take a breather on the arena floor. Breeze took control by countering a springboard dive by Kalisto with a vicious dropkick of his own, before pummeling him into the mat. Kalisto eventually found a second wind, but his rebound was cut off by a Supermodel Kick to the jaw. The masked man briefly bounced back, connecting on a 450 Splash, but Breeze had enough about him to grab the ropes to stop the pin, get back to his feet and reverse a Salida Del Sol before hitting the Beauty Shot to win the bout! Colin Cassady was all business as he took on one half of the NXT Tag Team Champions, Blake. Big Cass set out to prove that he and Enzo Amore are worthy of being the No. 1 Contenders to the titles. Despite his best efforts, Blake couldn't match power with the 7-footer, finding himself at Cassady's mercy. Perhaps seeing the writing on the wall, Blake's tag team partner, Murphy, leaped up onto the apron and distracted Big Cass before he could hit the Empire Elbow. Cassady clocked Murphy with a big boot, but Blake sent the 7-footer crashing into the ropes and into Carmella, who took a nasty spill from the ring apron to the arena floor. The distraction allowed Blake to roll Big Cass up to steal a win and sneak away from the challengers, who tended to an injured Carmella. Competing in her hometown of Columbus, Alexa Bliss was out to make a big impression, as she faced NXT Women's Champion Sasha Banks in non-title action. The feisty Bliss took control in the opening moments of the match, charging at the champion and taking her down to the mat. The sparkly Diva's aggression cost her, though, as Sasha stopped Alexa in her tracks by sending her face-first into the turnbuckle. The champion locked on a tight cobra clutch, trying to wear down her foe, but Bliss fought back and forced Sasha to retreat to the floor. There was no respite for the NXT Women's Champion, as Alexa took the fight straight to Banks at ringside. Sasha tried to end things by ramming her rival into the steel ring post, but Alexa shoved Sasha into the unforgiving steel. The reversal allowed Alexa to beat the referee's 10-count and earn a huge victory! Because of her win, NXT General Manager William Regal awarded Alexa a championship match with Sasha next week! Alex Riley had been waiting weeks to get his hands on Kevin Owens, and he wasted little time in engaging the NXT Champion. However, Owens overpowered Riley, who is only two matches into his in-ring return after two years away. The NXT Champion pummeled Riley in the corner before crushing him with a cannonball, then mocking his downed rival. A-Ry dodged another cannonball and connected with a big spinebuster, sending the NXT Champion reeling. However, Owens cut off Riley's offense, smashing him with three sentons. After throwing Riley into the ringside barricade, Owens ended the bout with his patented pop-up powerbomb. After the match, Owens tried to put Riley out of action with a powerbomb into the apron, but No. 1 Contender Finn Bálor dove off the stage to prevent it. Bálor stunned the NXT Champion with a dropkick into the corner. Owens escaped before Bálor could hit the Coup de Grace, but there will be no escape when the two clash next week with the NXT Title on the line. Results ; ; *Tyler Breeze defeated Kalisto (7:15) *Blake (w/ Murphy) defeated Colin Cassady (w/ Enzo Amore & Carmella) (3:00) *Alexa Bliss defeated Sasha Banks by count-out (3:45) *Kevin Owens defeated Alex Riley (6:00) Image Gallery NXT_269_Photo_01.jpg NXT_269_Photo_03.jpg NXT_269_Photo_04.jpg NXT_269_Photo_05.jpg NXT_269_Photo_06.jpg NXT_269_Photo_07.jpg NXT_269_Photo_09.jpg NXT_269_Photo_10.jpg NXT_269_Photo_11.jpg NXT_269_Photo_12.jpg NXT_269_Photo_13.jpg NXT_269_Photo_14.jpg NXT_269_Photo_15.jpg NXT_269_Photo_16.jpg NXT_269_Photo_17.jpg NXT_269_Photo_18.jpg NXT_269_Photo_19.jpg NXT_269_Photo_21.jpg NXT_269_Photo_22.jpg NXT_269_Photo_23.jpg See also *WWE NXT External links * NXT #139 at CAGEMATCH.net * NXT #139 at WWE.com * NXT #269 on WWE Network Category:2015 television events